


Not Your Normal Induction

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Psych
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn, Gus, and Juliet find themselves on an airplane destined for a vacation together - but they decide to get the vacation off to the right foot before they even land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Normal Induction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



“In case of a water landing, you will find life vests underneath your seats,” the flight attendant said, and she helpfully held up a canary-yellow life vest as a reference point.

“Does she really think we're going to hit water on this trip? What, is there an ocean in the middle of the country that no one told me about?” Shawn asked, his voice rising almost to a panic.

“A water landing in Oklahoma...” Gus started to say.

“You two _do_ realize Oklahoma has lakes, right? I think,” she looked up at the flight attendant's name badge, “ _Sylvia_ is trying to be helpful.” She put down the flight safety information brochure and placed her hand on Shawn's knee. “We're going to have a nice, quiet, uneventful flight to Florida, and then the three of us will get to relax for a week. No work, no psychic visions...”

“I can't turn them off, and you know that,” Shawn said. “In fact, I think I'm getting one right now.” He glanced at Juliet's shoulder, which lay exposed, because her t-shirt had fallen loose. “You're not wearing a bra.”

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, which only served to cause the sleeve to fall lower. “It's just the three of us,” she said. “Didn't think it was necessary.”

“The three of us, and a whole airplane of other people!” Gus exclaimed. He stared out the window and watched as the plane began its initial ascent, the city of Santa Barbara growing small beneath them. “Are you crazy? The mile-high club?”

Juliet reached her hand behind Shawn to gently massage at Gus's neck. “I was being ready for when we landed and could be in the hotel room together.”

“Now that you mention it, though,” Shawn interjected, “it would be doable...normal means of induction might be tricky, seeing as how the average airplane lavatory struggles to hold two people, let alone three.”

“Right, because that's clearly the biggest problem with all this. The lavatory's too small.”

“Well, unless you can think of some way to defy the laws of physics, Gus, that's the best I've got.”

There was a brief moment of silence. A baby cried from a few rows ahead.

“I'd rather -”

“I think I got it,” Juliet said, as the seatbelt signed clicked off. “Hold on, I think I packed it in my carry-on.” She got into her bag, unzipped it, and pulled something large and red out of it.

“I can tell that's not Santa's sack full of toys,” Shawn said. “It's – you brought the blanket.” His eyes dilated with the knowledge this afforded him “Gus, she brought the blanket.”

“I see.” Gus leaned forward and played with the hem. “This changes everything.”

The blanket had been one of those ideas that they all wanted to lay claim to, although it had likely been a fortuitous bit of timing and a streak of Gus's inborn practicality. It afforded them privacy where there would normally be none – no one but them had to know whose mouth was grazing along the inside of Gus's thighs, or what made Juliet gasp so loud, or just where Shawn's hands would wander to when there was no one to see what he was doing.

Some things had to stay private. Even when they were in public.

Juliet handed the other side of the blanket to Gus, offering him a kiss as she did. Both of her guys, though so completely different from each other – yet scarily similar in other areas – felt so distinct to the touch. Kissing Gus was the same as it had always been: steady and reliable, with an undercurrent of something a little lighter just below the surface. Being around Shawn made it stronger and more noticeable. By contrast, Shawn's kisses tended to be more soft and teasing, but with their own degree of seriousness at the same time.

After all, it was probably – no, definitely – because of Shawn and his cult movie marathons, and the fact that he got handsy during climactic parts of movies that they were even here. And sometimes, he'd grope for her, his hand easily finding the peak of her nipple. And others, he'd stroke Gus through his jeans with enough practiced precision that it made Juliet wonder just how many years this had been going on between them without anyone so much the wiser.

So, then there was that time when Shawn had walked in on Gus on top of her. And instead of doing anything else, he had laughed, slicked up his fingers with some of that ridiculous pineapple-scented lube, and eased in behind Gus He had planted a kiss to Gus's shoulder blade. “Knew it was a matter of time,” he said. “You two are so hot. Like lava. Flaming, burning lava. You -”

Gus had turned around, not abating what he was doing to her for even a moment, and simply kissed Shawn, in order to shut him up. He kissed him with enough affection that it served to prove her theory as correct.

The first time she'd had them both – well, that was a story for another time.

Long story short: it was all Shawn. 

Although her inclination was not at all blame him, but instead, to thank him.

And the three of them were about to spend some of their first downtime alone they had had in months soaking up the fun, sun and inevitably a trip to Disneyworld by Shawn's request, in the greater Orlando area.

She'd packed the blanket back home thinking that it would have its uses on this trip. 

She hadn't quite pictured whipping it out on the flight there, though.

Guess being with the two of them made her more spontaneous, or something.

She heard the click of Shawn's seat belt, and saw him wiggle down to hide under the blanket. That snapped her out of her reverie, especially as she felt his hand nudge her legs apart and tease at the clasp of her jeans. Fabric shifted against her thighs, and she felt his tongue slip deftly against her core. She steeled herself so that she would not visibly react, no matter how well his tongue worked at that bundle of nerves.

He was good. She would give him that. More than good, but she didn't want to boost his ego _too_ high.

She noticed Gus shifting over by the window, and she thought she saw his hands disappear beneath the blanket. _Would he?_ The thought rushed through her mind and made her almost delirious - it would be one thing for Shawn to do something, because no one ever knew what harebrained scheme he would come up with next, and that was an inexplicable part of his charm. It would be another thing entirely for Gus to act on his spontaneity. 

She saw Gus turn in toward Shawn. He gave her a little look, as if to say _watch what I can do to him_ and maneuvered his hands underneath the blanket. What he did, she was unsure - but she knew that whatever it was that he did, it caused Shawn to press his cheek to the inside of her thigh, as if he was being pushed into her.

"Would either of you care for something to drink?" Sylvia-the-flight-attendant asked, in what seemed to be the most annoyingly chipper voice she could muster - but maybe it was Juliet's own perception, clouded by the sensations that she was feeling.

"No," they said, as if in a chorus - they shook their heads almost in unison, as well, as if they had practiced this. 

"What about your companion?"

"He's -" Juliet exchanged another look with Gus, one eyebrow arched in a perfect imitation of a _what the hell do we do_ look. "He's in the lavatory. Ask him when he comes back."

A little girl walked out of the lavatory just then and skipped down the aisle past the flight attendant. "Okay," the flight attendant said. "I - I'll come back later." She hurriedly wrote something down on her notepad and turned to the businessman sitting across the aisle from them.

"That was close," Gus mouthed.

"No kidding," Juliet mouthed in reply. She'd gotten awfully good at lip-reading since this whole thing between them started - silent signals passed between the three of them with the motion of their lips, and it all just left Lassiter hopelessly flustered and confused to witness. 

Whatever it was that Gus was doing, it served to work on Shawn as well - and by extension, it worked on her, because within moments, her steely resolve had melted to a barely contained whimper, and she clenched the fabric of the blanket between her hands. She reached down under the blanket and stroked the top of Shawn's head, and she felt him move against her. His pace became quicker and more rapid as Gus built up his momentum, and it wasn't long before she felt herself pooling onto Shawn's tongue, accompanied shortly by a muffled grunt from somewhere beneath her.

Gus, on the other hand, looked like he was related to the cat who had devoured the canary and had found itself in an aviary for its next snack. 

"Whoa," Shawn said, as he popped up from below the blanket. He leaned into Gus's side and brushed his hand against Juliet's arm. "That was - you two -"

"I guess we're starting this trip off on the right foot."

- _fini_ -


End file.
